To examine the hypothalamic-pituitary-glucocorticoid axis in perimenopausal and newly menopausal women with severe hot flashes when compared to women not experiencing hot flashes and to compare individual responses in both groups of women after receiving estrogen replacement therapy (ERT) through Cortrosyn stimulation testing and determination of the UFC/Cr in six hour increments.